behind enemy lines
by Xx78 secret converseXx
Summary: My heart ached, the pain slowly returned . Every memory that I was forcng out of my head slowly made its way back into my mind . I eyed him uneasily as I could see his stare was uneasy too. He looke unsure of himself and just as confused as I am.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey everyone I was reading a story called Gravity _

_by ClosetDegrassiLover__ , about Claire and K.C. the story inspired me to start writing my own Claire/K.C. fanfic, don't worry I will be continuing on with my other fanfic chad with a chance , but for now I am just experimenting ._

_**Anyways enough rambling on about stuff .. This story takes place right after K.C broke up with Claire and decided to go out the that hoe… Jenna .**_

_**ENJOY !!!**_

_**Claire POV**_

_I couldn't believe that K.C broke up with me. At that point I wanted to run away and never come back. I could come up with every singles excuse as to why K.C. broke it off._

_I quickly ran upstairs , hoping that my parents wouldn't come running in my room to ask me what's wrong . As I looked around the room, everything remind me off K.C …. the flower he gave me while we were at the winter formal … the cotton candy stick I just when me , him , that one kid… and ..Jenna -_I immendanitly stopped myself right there . I couldn't and wouldn't allow myself to go down that road …_ever ._

"_If you let me inside of your world there'll be one less lonely girl"_

Justin Beiber's sweet voice filled my room, I looked down at the caller Id. and it read _alli _. I moaned and grabbed my phone and pressed talk.

"H-Hey.."

"CLaire.. I heard what happened .. From…K.C" Allies chipped voice was replaced by a sad one.

I swallowed hard. "Y-yeah , he did it ."

" I knew that one good for none thing son of bitch-

"ALLI!" I shrieked on the other line .

"Sorry .. I'm just so pissed off he had no right and I know why he did it too it was for -

"DON'T SAY IT" I yelled angrily as hot tears forced there way down my cheeks.

The other line was silent .

Finally alli spoke ."Claire come with me today , we need a girls night out ."

I quietly debated in my head wondering if I was really in a good state to get out of the house to go have some fun and to get my mind off of K.C. finally after what had seemed to be seconds I murmured "sure"

----------------

Alli decided to take me out shopping at the mall, even though I knew for a simple fact I wasn't ready.. I wanted to be happy at least for alli 's sake. I faked a smile and looked at Alli as she dragged me over to this counter booth thing and it read _free makeovers for all that need a change ._

Shaking my head in horror I shrieked "alii you can not be serious ?!"

"come on Claire .. You need a change and what beeter way to get one right after.. Being..

Alli never finished her sentence instead she forced a sweet smile and pulled me into my doom .. (not really but um it was for me ).I could see everything from a makeup kit to a instyler thing.. I was completely and uttery lost fort words.

"Honey what would you liked done to your.. The guy looked at my mess of a hairstyle … hair"

I smiled politely and said . " any one I want?"

"any one ." the guy answered back smiling .

_I could really get use to this ._I smirked as I adjust my posture.

" how bout you surprise me …"

The hairstylist smiled a devious grin as him and im guessing his two assistance led me and alli into the back of the told that I probably shouldn't have said _surprise me ._

* * *

Hours passed it seemed to drag on forever , my ass was tired , my face was sore and I had absolutely no clue what they did to me …

"AHHH CLAIREEE!"

All I could hear was alli shrieking with excitement .

Once the hair stylist uncovered my eyes I found myself screaming as tears rolled down my eyes , I was .. So different .my hair wasn't the long overly crimped hairstyle I was wear , instead it was cut so it fell to my boobs ,

black ,waved and I had a side fringe that swooped over my right eye. My eyes were lined with eyeliner and were more fuller ..im guessing thanks to the mascara . My cheeks were rose up with blush and my lips were shinny because of the lip gloss. I ….Clair Edwards ….was a _**completely**_…………. _new person ._

My eyes went wide as I noticed that my glasses where no were to be found .

I frantically searched every where, until alli gently put her hand on my shoulder to calm me down …

_K.C_

_K.C!_

Tears rolled down my face only smudging a little of the blush that was on my cheeks. Alli smiled at me as she wiped my tears away and gave me a hug.

"don't worry Claire everything's going to be fine, and they put in contacts ."

_I_ smiled as I threw away the tissues , alli and I thanked the whole entire makeover crew and as we lefted I saw _him._

"K.C."

Alli stopped as she eyed him and Jenna , a glare that said it all.

Jenna actually hadn't noticed alli and I until K.C stopped her. He looked up from her , that smile fayed as a straight forward line formed . He was wearing his usual wear . A tee shirt , baggy jeans , with his hat turned side ways and his skateboard in hand.

My heart ached, the pain slowly returned . Every memory that I was forcng out of my head slowly made its way back into my mind . I eyed him uneasily as I could see his stare was uneasy too. He looke unsure of himself and just as confused as I am.

_K.C…._

"K.C" I said again , meeting his surprised stare .

He hardly paid any attention , to Jenna . That's only because his focus was on me , I could feel his eyes searching everywhere . Every inch of me . Very single spot. Until he gazed at my face and then finally met my eyes .

K.C's eyes were piercing , a piercing green with a hint of hazel , when our eyes met in that moment . It felt as though everyone had disappeared , alli .. Jenna.. Everyone .

We had a conversation with our eyes only , no talking just… glazing .

_Claire , your …_

_K.C. I .. miss… never mind_

_Claire .. Im sorry ._K.C's eyes pleaded with mine .

" Sorry your sorry !" I shouted , at the monet I didn't care who looked at me or those group of guys who gawked at me , you could clearly see that they were thinking naughty things .

It was his turn to shout angrily .

"CLAIRE!" K.C shouted , scaring Jenna who just glared at me with a hint of pure hatred in her eyes. I claim ignored her and my focus was all on K.C.

" I am so sorry sorry than you'll even know."

I smirked and smiled shaking my head "no"

" You know what K.C. the only reason your sorry , is because you were caught , you weren't sorry to begin with and your not sorry now . Did you really think that I didn't notice the way you'd stare at Jenna , your eyes searching every .single. Part of her body . Its like you were sexing her without having intercourse.K.C. im not stupid, and neither are you , you finally chose who you wanted , just remember one thing you lost the best thing you _ever _had, so try to remember that when your fucking Jenna tonight ."

I stalked away with alli as we turned the other corner , leaving K.C shocked and Jenna pissed .

"Dayummm Claire I didn't know you had it in you." she gushed

_Yeah.. Nethier did I ._


	2. chapter two

**Thank you for the people who are reviewing my story so far :D hehe, ohh and yes Claire is a badass! Just to clear up, there's going to be a lot of drama , im debating if Jenna should have a POV . You decided . **

**By the way .. This chapter is dedicated to the song **_too little too late by jojo. _**the reason why is because im going through something… similar to the song , and it fits perfectly with this … chapter.**

**Um enough of babbling on about my issue uh enjoy .**

**Claire POV **

I sat there at lunch trying to force a smile on my face , as I watched K.C and that skank Jenna make lovely dovey eyes and feed each other French fries . The fact that he was even _with _**her **, made me pissed, hurt , confused, sad and depressed all at once. I signed and picked up my carton of half of chocolate milk.

"CLAIRE!" alli shouted .

I quickly came back to earth , not that I wasn't there already .

"Um oh yeah alli was it is ."

Alli shook her head in disapproval , she wasn't stupid and she knew that I have been staring over at K.C and Jenna since we came to lunch .

I shook my head , trying to convince her that I was not looking or staring at them , they just happened to be in the way of what I was staring at .

Alli frowned . "Claire hunny its been a month , maybe -

"Don't .." I pleaded .

Alli grew quiet and just continued to eat , her food .

I told her I got thirsty and was going to go get something from the juice store, even though I wasn't even thirsty one bit , I just needed to be alone .

Then I noticed _him._

He walked over , towards the place I was going and I eyed him uneasily , trying not to cry as he came closer and closer towards me .I smiled , faking it trying to prove to him that I was okay with everything but I wasn't .

Quickly , I pulled out my ipod, turned it on and changed it to a song to seem like I was listening to .

K.C stopped and stared into my eyes , we healed that gaze for what had seemed for hours , but in reality it was only minutes. I forced myself to snap back . He coughed,

" Im sorry."

I smirked and glared at him._ hes _**sorry **_!_

" Your sorry ! _Oh hes is going to get it ._

K.C that's disrespectful and you knew it , you said you liked me , you didn't you just liked the chase, you gatta a problem , you know its just too late, you went for Jenna and now you have her isn't that enough ."

"Anyone who is willing to sing , for the lunch to day please come up !" yelled Holly J .

No one moved , we all just stared at her.

"Oh **come on**! 9ers , **anyone?"**

I smirked before looking up at K.C. and then I went up .

"CLARIE?" Holly J shrieked.

"Are you sure you really want to I mean the last tim-

" I do .." I said cutting her off before sneaking a glare at K.C.

_Hes sorry huh/ well ill see how sorry he really is after this ._

"Go ahead , oh wait could you skip to this part for me thanks." I said into the microphone .

"K.C , here's what I think of your apology ."

K.C looked over at me and grimaced as he shifted his position.

The song played to the part I wanted.

"I can love with all of my heart, babyI know I have so much to give (I have so much to give)With a player like you I don't have a prayerThat's no way to liveOhhhh... mmm noooIt's just too little too lateYeaahhhh…"

Everyone looked from me to K.C and back to me , some of their faces were shocked and some had a hint of anger .K.C.'s eyes were just black no emotion once so ever.

The microphone, fell from my hands as I walked away from the lunch room, I could not be in the same place he was , that would make things worse .

**K.C. POV**

"I can love with all of my heart, baby

_Claire .._

I know I have so much to give (I have so much to give)With a player like you I don't have a prayerThat's no way to liveOhhhh... mmm nooIt's just too little too lateYeaahhhh…"

_Wow , is she serious . Really I mean singing a song like that is really going to upset me . Pssh , whatever I tired to say im sorry and hoped things could be good between us but obvisuouly not ._

I kicked at the ground as I could feel eyes on me , my face got heated and I smirked covering up my anger but everyone could see it .

'WHAT ARE YOU STARING AT HUH?!" I shouted , making everyone jump and turn the other way .

Jenna walked over towards me , but at that moment I wanted noone to be around me , I stormed out of the lunch room , causing people to whisper and mummer words as I walked away leaving jenna out in the cold.

"CLAIRE!" I shouted angrily .

I picked up a trash can and threw it against the lockers , causing a dint in one of them .

"Dammit , Claire where are you ?" I mummer as I lend against a locker and sat on the cold hallway ground.

I could feeling a shadow over me , and I looked up to see Claire smirking at me .

"Maybe you should of thought about that before you messed around, no I mean screw around ."

I flared my nostrils up .

" Really Claire, because as I recall it you were the one who wanted me to nail you!"

Her eyes narrowed

"K.C go screw yourself , no wait have Jenna do it or better yet have one of your little fuckbuddies go do it for you." she spat at me angrily.

"okay, i will you know if i rember you were one of them ."

She froze and glared at me .

" No i wasnt , i didnt sleep with you."

"LOOK im trying to say im sorry so we can be cool but it doesnt help beacuase your bitching about everything so what if i cheated so what if i maybe sleeped with jenna so what who cares!"

"I CARE K.C!" Claire shouted.

People lefted the lunch room and started walking into the hallways , before i knew it they were surrounding Claire and me.

"Claire.. not-

'SHUT UP if you cared at all if you even had a heart you wouldnt have slept around ." She snapped angrily .

"Does it matter if i did , huh i mean come on we are in high school now it shouldnt matter who i nailed who i didnt .. you shouldnt care at all."

" But i do for some reason, i do .I care because even though we broke up we can still be friends."

i smirked .

"We werent friends, i dont even know you."

She glared at me .

"ARE YOU FUCKIN SERIOUS K.C!"

"Yes, we are K.C we are friends, we are even though you wont admit it , we were friends ."

"Whatever i dont care anymore , your annoying me."

"Im annoying huh. you werent saying that when you used to held me and kiss me in the rain , you werent saying that when we used to watch the satrs together you werent saying that at all."

I smirked and glared at her, then i turned around .

"Since you dont care, nethier do i . K.C. i hate you."

"It doesnt matter anyway, your a player i feel sorry for jenna ."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you , to everyone who reviewed my story so far .^.^ I am very happy no that doesn't describe how happy you guys make me even though I don't know you guys , YOU ROCK!!! Tehe, and my mood got even better when ****ClosetDegrassiLover**** reviewed :D **

**I babble to much , um keeping reading! Here is a twist Jenna's POV!**

**I'm gunna say this completely out of the random but I was listening to Anarbor's cover of what's new Scooby Doo , while typing this, go check it out . Now cuz its amazing & I love them of course not as much as all time low .. But close .! Okay I said to much ……**

**Read …. Now …. Do it !**

**Jenna POV**

( morning after the outburst with Claire and K.C)

_What the crap was Claire thinking?! I mean going all in front of the whole school lunch thinking 'oh I'm so special because I got a fuckin makeover and now K.C. might notice me ' Pssh whatever that jealous whore better back off._

I lend against K.C.'s locker .

Today I have a big surprise for him, not that type of surprise. I figured since it _was _my baby boy's birthday the least I can do is get some sweet revenge on Claire to cheer him up.

I giggled a little bit as I watched K.C walk over towards his locker .

* * *

_LATER_

I eyed Claire and Alli the whole first period , making sure I knew what they were saying and doing . In return I got a glare from Alli ( not that I care ) and a smirk from Claire . _Claire _

I smirked and decided to walk over there just to see what K.C would think , I mean seeing his ex girlfriend and his current girlfriend talking is not something to ignore .

"This should be fun".

" hey Claire bear , could I talk to you ."

She eyed me , uneasily as I put on a fake smile hoping that would convince her enough ,besides I have something I have to say to her .

Once we were alone , I lend in and made sure I intimidated her .

"Look if you think that K.C and you are getting back together you have another thing coming I wont let you even think that or even act on it because its not happening ."

Claire's eyes narrowed .

"Excuse me, but last time I checked you were the stupid bitch that decided to steal my boyfriend , at first I thought 'oh no Jenna is my best friend she'd never do anything to hurt me at all ' boy I was so stupid. Oh and by the way ,Jenna Put your brain in gear before you put your mouth in motion. Okay hunny ?"

I glared at her .

"HOW DARE YOU!"

She smirked at me .

"HOW DARE I .? Well um I don't know lets see .. How would you react if a STUPID SLUT CAME AND TOOK YOUR BOYFRIEND AWAY!"

Everyone had stopped including Mr. Simpson , everyone's eyes where on Claire and me . I personally wouldn't have it any other way . I mean beating the crap out of Claire in front of the whole school would be a treat , that way she would get more then humiliation .

That was the _**last **_straw .

I grabbed Claire by her hair and threw her against the table , then I started to smack her. She looked at me with those eyes ._those stupid fucking eyes ._I yelled .

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

We ran towards each other and gripped onto each others hair , each trying to see who could throw each other at the door or better yet the _window_ first .

We struggled and struggled until I finally got free from her claws as I smacked Claire , causing her to hit her head on the edge of the Table.

She didn't move for seconds even minutes.

" Claire..?" I said concerned.

Alli pushed past me and bent over towards Claire ,"She's n-not b-b-breathing!" She yelled .

Everyone fell silent .

I trembled as I watched frantically dial 911. I was frozen with fear ,

fear that Claire was actually literally dead.. Gone… no more.I shook my head in disbelief as I glanced back at K.C.

His face had no emotion on it , it was like he had no soul at all .

* * *

_At the hospital_

K.C. Alli and I along with the Edwards family waited to hear about Claire's fate .

The air was thick too thick . I could not breath for the first time , I was deeply concern about her and I wanted to see her .

"Claire, my Claire."

I looked over to see K.C , his long hair covered his eyes . He did not look at me or Alli , just stared at the ground .

**2 hours later **

The doctor came out and looked over at us .

We all stood up and looked at the women with fear in our eyes .She signed and shook her head ,"Claire ..has suffered from a concussion. I-

K.C. pushed past the doctor before she could even finish her sentence and ran down the hallway .

He left me there again by myself as usual. I'm always in the dark , or always alone , he is always following or talking about _her._

I growled in a low tone.

"What makes Claire Edwards so special?"

I was left alone , in the waiting room with that Alli and doctor.K.C. forgot about me for Claire again.

I was getting replaced actually replaced by that slut , that whore that.. that

"CLAIRE!" i yelled a scream that pierced through out the whole entire hospital .

**To be continued ….**


	4. Chapter 4

**K.C's POV**

_No no Claire , my was -no-is one of the most amazing girls I have ever im so damn stupid to believe that she would even think to take me back after I cheated on her with Jenna ._

I tired to force my tears back ,

Turning the corner I stopped sobbing and moaning . Cursing every word I knew, I know a lot ,I lend against the wall and closed my eyes as I imagined Claire's sweet smiling face and the way her eyes look when she gets over excited. I found myself smiling ._Those eyes… her eyes, our stares ._

"DAMMIT ALL TO HELL!" I screamed out .

Picking up the cart next to me , I threw it against the wall and then again at the door across from me. I kicked the the wall ,cursed and went back to kicking the wall again. I rubbed my hands threw my long skater-ish hair as hot tears rolled down my cheeks. Lets get one thing straight K.C was _**rarely **_seen crying. _**Rarely. Dammit.**_

I slid down the wall and sat on the ground . Covering my face and eyes, so that noone could see them.

**1 hour later.**

I got up after drying my eyes which left them looking puffed up not that I cared at all.

I looked at Claire's door and walked over towards it ,( I managed to find the directions by looking at the information billboard on the way inside the waiting room)I smiled faintly as I opened the door to a sleeping Claire.

"C-" I couldn't get a word out at all .I just stared at her .

Looking at the chair next to her bed , I sat down and pulled out a beer can , taking a couple sips I looked at Claire again .I needed this alcoholic drink right now .**bad.**

**Claire's POV **

"Nmh."

Moaning I opened my eyes to the sun light brightly shining on my face .I tried shielding my eyes from the brightness but that was unsuccessful.

"Aaah." I shrieked ,covering my face all while trying to stop the constant throbbing pain from coming back.

"Claire…"

I quickly glanced over to my left to see what or who made the sudden noise.

My eyes twinkled or rather glared.

_Where my eyes actually deceiving me or is that really K.C._

"K.C.?"

He shrugged and immediately opened his eyes matching my confused glare.

He did not seem as angry like he was yesterday or for that fact like he always was when he saw me. He signed and shook his hair to get it over his eyes .

_Dammit he is so-_**stop**. I wont - no- _**will not **_go there at - all.

I coughed and stared at him ,

*Awkward silence .

*Awkward silence again, but even more awkward then the first one.

"K.C./Claire." We both said in union .

I shyly turned my head the other way,blushing.

"You go first."

He signed again, deeply this time.

"I'm so so sorry , You don't know what I felt when I heard.. It doesn't even matter right now because your awake and that's all I actually care about."

I saw his face , his eyes.

They had bags underneath them, like he hadn't slept in were puffed up and red.

_Had K.C been crying ? _I wondered silently to myself.

"Awh , wittly K.C. actually worried bout wittle old me." I said in a baby voice , smiling at him.

He just looked at me and grabbed mt sheek , gently stroking it .

"K-" I couldn't utter a word .

"I was worried , no that doesn't describe how upset I was . I thought I was going to lose you , Claire. You know what you do to me , huh?You drive me to drink, I haven't done that in days .I drink…because of you." he admitted , not meeting my gaze.

I stared at him .shocked.

"K.C. im so sorry about everything I said , everything I did .. The things I said to you .Im so so so unbelievable sorry I-

K.C cut me off.

He pressed his lips against mine .They were smooth and soft .Okay hold up , what was I doing kissing my ex?!I AM NOT SUPPOSE TO BE KISSING MY EX !…But I couldn't help it .

I pushed him off of me.

K.C. looked hurt.

"What are we doing ,"I mummered.

Not meeting my confused glare,he said "What I should have done a long time ago."

My mouth dropped.

K.C. must of thought that was another invitation because he pulled me in and held me , making me stare into his eyes. He pushed his tounge in and I didn't stop him .

Lets just say that was uh, sexy.

Before I knew what was happening he lend in .

He twisted my hair as we layed on the hospital bed, all while passionately kissing.I could feel his hands on my waist and I moved my hands to his shoulders.

Everything was going ..amazing until a knock came.

I froze up and so did K.C.

_Oh fuck._

"Claire I have to talk to you ."

Jenna.

"Yeah , let me fix up the place first ." I mumbled

K.C. quickly got off of me and adjust everything , his hair and shirt .

I quickly grabbed a ponytail holder that was on my right wirst and put my hair up .I eyed K.C's shirt and smirked. Afew buttons weren't button up.

It made me smile because its like,uh oh what if we got caught and every one saw his unbutton shirt. That made me rearrange myself too.

Jenna came in and eyed K.C and me with a glare.

"Hey,Im so sorry Claire."

"Thanks , im fine .Its okay don't worry." _lier._

"You sure, cuz you know you can take a hit at me if you want too."

My eyes brighten just a bit. "No , no its..uh fine I don't want to kill you … that much."_ that is such a fuckin lie. You know you want to bash her head right into that wall right then and there._

"Kay,uh bye ." She stopped and looked at K.C then stared at me to make sure I was looking._ bitch._

"Come over later ."

K.C. nodded . Then she left . _thank the heavens !_

K.C smiled ."That was close huh?"

I nodded.

He looked very studly despite the misbuttoned shirt.

"There not all button huh?"

I grinned ."Nope."

He smiled and lend in , so I could feel his breath .

"Would you care tp button them then.?"

Lets just say that they weren't all button up anymore.


	5. possibly discontnued

**I don't have any more ideas for this story**

**so please give me some thanks again !!!! near**


	6. Chapter 6

**The long waited ending …..**

**3 years later**

So K.C. and I go from completely hating one another to actually being best friends .its only been a couple of years since that happened and everything's going good … despite the fact that Jenna is still around and I cant shake the feeling that something is wrong .

Smiling , Ali and I had just left million of milkshakes for a quick drink before we had to go K.C's party , no it wasn't anything romantic if that's what your thinking . Him and I both vowed that we both think it would be best if we were not together .It sucks so bad , there are days were I want K.C. like no other but I know that in my heart we aren't meant to be .Pretty dramatic right? Paha, crazy. Ali says I should join the drama department of Degrassi. Not to sure, yet.

"Claire , ahh live is too good to be real ."

I gave her one of those you have been reading to many of Mrs. Stock bill's books look. She busted out laughing , while we both crossed the street .As we made our way to K.C's house for the summer party , things were going to actually be okay . We him .With Ali .The family and even jenna . Who knew.

**Extremlly short I know I know! I sorta like it but I promise to make a sequal if you guys do your part(:**


	7. Chapter 7

**why not just continue with this fanfic instead of makin a whole new one (: enjoy .Check out his video on youtube its soo funny , USA airforce academy tik tok :D you wont reget it ! anywayyssssss read it pples!**

I smiled just a bit that had a hint of secret to it . Oh jeeze, here comes little miss perfect and my sloppy seconds .I shook my head no , im not going to let Jenna stop me from having a good year especially …my senior year . Coughing I held out my hand to K.C .

"Hey yourself, how are you two?"

K.C. looked back to Jenna as if to ask what do I say next.

Typical K.C. Cant seem to not answer a single question without Jenna's seal of approval .Its not like it bothers me but come on !Have a least a freaking backbone . He smiled and our eyes met I tried not to get all flustered .

"Same old same old Claire .Expect I sort of missed the fact that I cant bug you when I want too." K.C smiled when he let that fact leave his lips .

I smiled a little as I looked at how much he and I both had grown .I remember back when the two of us used to be so in love and how we'd to dance around my whole house without a care in the world .My smile faded when I also realized how much I missed that face .No! Im not going to go back to that drama ! I shook my head and reassured myself that everything's going to be okay . After deciding that this is not going to be that much of a huge issue , I laughed and pushed him back playfully .Now its time to put operation PJO into play .**( A/N: PJO is operation ****piss Jenna off**** )**

"Oh Kay you can still do that, besides im sure Jenna wouldn't mind, right?"

K.C and I turned around to stare at Jenna's face , which to me seemed a whole lot pissed off which is exactly what I wanted .Bing! one point for Claire . Jenna cleared her throat before saying whatever it was she had to say exactly .

"Um honey I kinda promised my mom that we were going to go shopping for dinner tonight after classes where finished ." Jenna whined while pulling on K.C's sleeve .

K.C. frowned , he actually frowned! He was sad at the fact he had to leave YES! I giggled in my head as I eyed him with a apologetic expression.

"Hey wait before you guys go ,how was your summer?"I was pretty sure that I had already asked that , but I didn't care to much .

He turned around before they made it out K.C's expression had softened almost as if he was sadden by something . "It was…. lonely."

With that , K.C and Jenna had left not before Jenna made a sneak peek back at me to sneer . What the hell . God all I had asked was what had he and Jenna's summer been like and .. I sorta flirted a little with him in front of her BUT .. In my defense , I wasn't the only one who was flirting! K.C was too .

Sighing , I walked to my locker , spun in my combination and headed to good old chemistry I was doing so all I could think about was what K.C had said .

_It was…. lonely. _ My lips curved , and naturally I wasn't paying any attention whatsoever to where I was heading which could only cause accidents for myself and the people I endanger with my clumsiness .

BUM! "Oh my bad." A semi-deep voice arose from above me .Startled I looked up hoping I hadn't ran into one of those huge seniors that like to pick on small seniors and stuff them in their lockers , Oh lord!

What I did not expect was to meet mysterious emerald green with a hint of hazel eyes . His eyes went well with the rest of him , which included smooth shaggy black hair that covered a little bit of his left eye. He was dressed in a light blue Ed hardy shirt with tons of graffiti on it , I couldn't read it to well because his muscles were basically there. He had on dark blue levis jeans and red vans . Guess I wasn't paying to much attention because , the guy was talking to me .

"Helloooo? you there"

I smiled , "Yeah Im here and oh im sorry I probably should have been watching were I was going ."

He grinned , flashing rows of perfectly straight white teeth , my mouth was open im pretty sure. His emerald/hazel eyes shimmered , and I am 100% sure that I have that goofy grin still on my face .

"So are you going to tell me your name clumsy?"

I nodded , " Y –yeah uh Claire ."

"Clumsy Claire has a nice ring to it ."

I blushed and turned around to leave , the guy yelled out as I left .

"Im Cameron ." I was officially smiling now and you know what I don't care that im 30 mintues late for chemistry .

I could hear foot steps behind me , so I stopped .

"Wait , do you know where E 525 IS ?"

It was Cameron!

"Ahhhh … …um yeah." _God Claire why are you murmuring and acting like such a idiot! You never did this with any other guy unless it was K.C. _

Cam , smiled while waiting patiently .

"oh its uhh the class I have now ." _shit___

He smiled and opened the door , to every one including Mr. .Nelson who are staring at Cam and me .As we made our way to two empty seats in the back I saw K.C. looking at Cam and then back to me .

"Nice of you to join our miss Edwards… and with our new student Cameron Hamilton."

I coughed a bit ,before coming up with a good explanation .

"I was uh showing Cameron around ."

I could hear some snickers and giggling coming from behind me , as I stood next to Cameron .

"Yeah see I bumped into her and sorta knocked her out for a bit then she showed me around Degrassi and before we knew it, it was time to go here." He had on such a indecent smile .

"Yeah okay , just go sit down and pull out your chemistry book you should of got in during summer ."

"That was close." Whispered Cam as we sat there half listening half talking .

It turns out that Cameron lived in Italy before coming here which is so cool and on top of that his grandma and grandpa owned a castle next to this amazing river .

"So amazingly close looks like we cant be late anymore." I said while trying to follow along .

Cameron eyed me for a second , and the smirked .

"Looks like we cant get caught then ."


	8. Chapter 8

The bell ranged signaling that Physical Education or P.E. for short was done for the day .I managed to gather up my things and head out for Mcdonalds for Lunch .Last year after countless and i mean countless students argued that Degrassi was the only public school in Toronto that didnt have a open campus and that Joniors and Seniors were old enough to handle any responisblitly that came with it . So as a result of all our bitching ,Degrassi let us it and i am soo happy for that!It should be a law that , our new Gym teacher, should not be allowed to hold up the whole entire gym class just because there were two idiots who decided that they wanted to have a massive silly string attack in the swimming pool. Who comes up with this things anyway? Obvously , the lower classmen have alot of growing up to do before they can ever be trusted . I dung out my ipod from my Nike Air bag and shoved them into my ears . Airplanes blasted through and i humme along as i slunged my wet curled up hair into a high ponytail and pushed through the gym doors .

"Your finally out of there !" Exclaimed a medium toned voice .

I jumped by surpise and turned around to see Cameron smiling at me . My mouth opened in protest but nonething came out . He started walking and i quickly caught up to him once i noticed he started getting distance from my line of view . We walked in step and i smiled a little .

"It's so different this year ."

"What do you mean ?"

He grinned and rubbed his hand through his shiny black hair . "I mean last year while i was in Santa Monica i didnt have all this free time .I was always caught up with ethier my basketball games, hockey pratices or my girfriend , 's nice to just be able to relax once in a while ya know .Without drama or the consant agruements ."

I nodded .Yeah i know exactly what he meant .Thinking back on everything that happened in the past year its ethier been about Jenna or K.C. it's nice to not have to worry anymore about him .I was a free bird ready to take flight any moment .

' I just wish that there was someone to share that drama free life with before we graduate and go off into the grown world ."

I laughed as we slowed our pace down to some lockers .

"Yeah same here .But you'll know if you meant that person." He nodded and spun in his combination .

"You wont be able to stop thinking about him or her , that person becomes apart of you .You grow acoustom to them ." He said while grabbing out his sunglasses and slamming the locker shut .

"And you start to do everything they do just to feel more closer to them ."

He leaned against a locker and sighed a little .You leaned against the one next to him . Your hands were close yet far away .

"I -

I didnt get to hear what Cameron had to say because Ali came running up behind me .I wish i heard what he was gunna say ...

"Claire!I missed you so much .Did you see Jenna today or what?"

Ali looked beside me and noticed that Cameron was looking back at her .

"Um..I am soo sorry .Cuse' me one second i have to steal Claire ."

Cameron nodded . "okay."

I smiled while Ali gfrabbed my arm and brung me behind the garbage can .I knew this was going to happen , once Ali met him . Oh god help me !Please!

Her eyes got big and she had that scary smile that she always gets before she has some huge scheme .

"Holy shit Claire !He's fucking hot !I want to know everything ..who is he first off? Whenn did you meet? Where? How old is he ? Does he have a girlfr-

"Ali!Enough with all the questions ! Slow down and take a deep breath . I was just going to see if he wanted to go grab a bite with us ."

Ali smiled and playfully pushed me before walking out behind the trash can .

Cameron was leaning against the wall staring at the wildcats basketball trophies .He looked so peaceful , just standig there ...I shook my head and ran my fingers through my hair .

"Hey Ali and I were just about to go get lunch and we wanted to kno-

"Actually Claire ,Drew needs me to go uhh help him make snow cones for the ...fall fair." I stared at Ali with a questionable glare. She shrugged her shoulders and winked at me behind Cameron's back .

Me and Cameron just stood there trying to figure out if that lie was actaully a good one or not .

"Sooo..."

"Soo?"

Cameron turned around , to face me and we were face to face . He pulled out his chair keys and jiggled them , with a seductive smile on his perfectly calm pale skin .

"Why dont we ditch this place and head out for Mcky D's .My treat ."

I grinned and pushed past him playfully . "As long as this isnt a date."

Cameron smirked . "Okay .. lets ditch this place to go on our not first date ..date "

I laughed and he followed .

**Soorry this chapter is so short , promise next one will be longer. Where should they go on thier not first date ? **

**if i get at least 4 reviews i'll update quicker(;**


End file.
